Marcial Eagles Mob
The Marcial Eagles were formed on December, 2011 by four evicted Kung Fu females and one Rockkat male. One of the Kung Fu females named Dragon's Fist took the dominance along the Rockkat male named Ayrcon. In June, 2012 five Anasazis males emigreted to the mob kicking out Ayrcon. Dominant Pair The most of the females were of the same age, but the biggest and strongest was Dragon's Fist and soon was the winner. The dominant male was the only male Ayrcon. In June 2012 Anasazis rovers joined the group kicking out the only male Ayrcon. Tezacatlipoca, one of the Anasazis males, became the dominant male with Dragon's Fist as his new mate. Current members The Marcial Eagles have 21 members as of Febraury 2013. Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) Dominant Female Tezacatlipoca (VAIM006) Dominant Male Princessco (VKUF013) Atlaua (VAIM020) Ayrton (VMEM001) Chi Chan (VMEF002) Lilium (VMEF005) Sunbird (VMEM006) Thunderbird (VMEM007) FireStar (VMEF008) Redfox (VMEF009) Honey Palm (VMEF011) Cynder (VMEF012) Spyro (VMEM013) Flashwing (VMEF014) Camo (VMEM015) Shinichi (VMEM016) Yóko (VMEF017) Sky (VMEF018) Earth (VMEM019) Sea (VMEF020) All members This are the meerkats who joined or born in the Marcial Eagles: Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) Ayrcon (VRKM002) Eagles Claw (VKUF010) Pai Mei (VKUF012) Princessco (VKUF013) Ayrton (VMEM001) Chi Chan (VMEF002) VMEP003 VMEP004 Lilium (VMEF005) Sunbird (VMEM006) Thunderbird (VMEM007) FireStar (VMEF008) Redfox (VMEF009) VMEP010 Honey Palm (VMEF011) Cynder (VMEF012) Spyro (VMEM013) Flashwing (VMEF014) Camo (VMEM015) Tezacatlipoca (VAIM006) Itzli (VAIM014) Patecatl (VAIM016) Chalmecatecuchtlz (VAIM019) Atlaua (VAIM020) Shinichi (VMEM016) Yóko (VMEF017) Sky (VMEF018) Earth (VMEM019) Sea (VMEF020) VMEP021 Rivals Thee rivals of the Marcial Eagles were the Rockkats, the Arctic and one wild group. History December 2011: Dragon's Fist, Eagle's Claw, Pai Mei and Princessco teamed-up a single Rockkat male named Ayrcon and formed the Marcial Eagles. Dragon's Fist and Ayrcon became the dominant pair. All the females were pregneat. Janaury 2012: '''Pai Mei gave birth to Ayrton, Chi Chan, VMEP003 and VMEP004. Dragon's Fist gave birth to Lilium, Sunbird, Thunderbird, FireStar, Redfox and VME010. Princessco aborted. Eagle's Claw still pregneat. '''February 2012: VMEP003, VMEP004 and VMEP010 were killed in a burrow attack by a wild group. Eagle's Claw gave birth to Honey Palm. Ayrcon left the group and rejoined the Rockkats. Dragon's Fist is pregneat. Eagle's Claw and Pai Mei were evicted. Two enconters with Rockkats. March 2012: Dragon's Fist gave birth to Cynder, Spyro, Flashwing and Camo. The evicted females rejoined the mob. One enconter with a wild group. April 2012: '''Ayrcon rejoined the mob. '''May 2012: One enconter with two wild groups. '''June 2012: '''Five Anasazis males joined the group and kicked out Ayrcon. Tezacatlipoca became the dominant male. Eagle's Claw and Pai Mei left the grup with three of the males, Itzli, Patecatl and Chalmecatecuchtlz and formed the Arctic. One enconter with Rockkats. '''July 2012: '''One enconter with Arctic. '''August 2012: '''Dragon's Fist was pregneat. Atlaua went roving. One enconter with Rockkats and two with a wild mob. '''September 2012: '''Dragon's Fist gave birth to Shinichi and Yóko. Atlaua was absent. '''October 2012: '''One enconter with Arctic. Atlaua reapered and still roving. '''November 2012: '''Atlaua returned. Princessco was pregneat. One enconter with a wild mob. '''December 2012: '''Dragon's Fist was pregneat. Princessco was evicted and was absent. One enconter with Rockkats and a wild mob. '''January 2013: '''Dragon's Fist gave birth to Sky, Earth, Sea and VMEP021. Princessco still evicted and was chased by the group. Atlaua went roving and joined a Rockstar male Ayrcon and tried to join the Rockstars, but was chased away and Ayrcon joined him. One enconter with Rockstars and four with a wild group, '''Febraury 2013: '''VMEP021 was predated. Princessco returned. Atlaua joined the group, but Ayrcon was chased away. Lilium was pregneat. One enconter with Arctic. Category:Meerkat Mobs